The invention provides a toy such as a board of the type consisting of a box carrying a tracing device making it possible to draw forms on a translucent screen.
Toys consisting of a box made of two parts are already known, the first part of same carrying a translucent screen, the second part constituting the base carrying a tracing device coming into contact with said screen. Also, the part of the box constituting the base carries a cavity serving as a reserve for a bronze powder mixed with glass balls which cover the translucent screen of the upper part by putting the box upside down. By actuating the driving stubs of said tracing device, the user thereof may then make drawings or forms by operating the movement of the stiletto of the tracing device coming into contact with the translucent screen covered with fine powder. Thus, the user makes lines as said stiletto scratches the fine layer of pulverulent powder previously laid down on the screen.
However, said traditional toys show the drawback of not making it possible to reproduce several forms side by side without said forms being linked to each other by a line made by the tracing device which permanently remains in contact with the translucent screen.
The present invention has as an object to remedy said drawback and provides to this end a toy making it possible to set out various forms or drawings located side by side on a translucent screen without said various forms or drawings being linked to one another by lines.